My Fallen Angel
by WhiteWisteria
Summary: AU. Hyuuga Natsume had to do one thing to officially become a fullfledged angel: help a mortal in distress. Or in this case, a damsel in distress...but somehow, things never go the way we wish for it to...


**..My Fallen Angel..**

By Snow Mirage

* * *

**Summary: AU. Hyuuga Natsume had to do one thing to officially become a full-fledged angel: help a mortal in distress. Or in this case, a damsel in distress...but somehow, things never go the way we wish for it to...falling in love was definitely out of the question...** OOCness all around. 

**

* * *

**

_Angels don't exist...do they?_

**Chapter one: The existance of beings called Angels **

"Hn." A dark-haired boy snorted in disgust as he stared at the paper he held in his hands.

_Help a mortal in distress just to become a full-fledge angel?_

Geez.

He continued reading:

_Examinees are to attempt to save a mortal in distress by bringing them out of the darkness and leading them into the light. _

"How about a torchlight? Will that do?" he muttered sarcastically under his breathe as he continued to scan the paper.

_No literal translations of the word help (e.g. torchlight, match stick, bonfire etc allowed.)_

Darn.

If he had known being an angel was such troublesome and hard work, he would never have died so early.

Natsume kicked angrily at the clouds with his bare feet, only to have them dissipate away into swirls of wind.

"Anger clouds the mind, young man." Natsume pointedly ignored the piece of advice given by a passing angel by proceeding to kick up more clouds.

And often, he wondered why he ended up in Heaven instead of Hell.

In Hell, he would be spared of nagging angels sprouting philosophies on life in general a.k.a. aforementioned 'passing angel'.

He would have preferred jabbing people with his pointed staff as a minion of hell instead of flopping around all day in a _dress_, for God's sake, and nattering about the merits of love and peace.

Speaking of dresses...

He glared balefully down at the offending white toga dress he had on, the traditional dressing in Heaven, coupled with slits in the backs for their wings.

Yes, he also had bloody _wings, _which so did not go well with his image as a silent, brooding male.

And, Heaven, being Heaven, had taken extra means so that the dress was filth-prove, which he had found out one fateful day he tried to dye the bloody thing black.

Oh, how he wished he was in hell, if not for the warmer climate then for the obviously nicer clothing.

"Oh, I am not so sure about that. They wear red tights, so I am told." The amused voice behind him had him turning around and glaring at Heaven's resident psychic: Yome Kokoro.

With his lanky blond hair and sea blue eyes, coupled with a permanent genial smile on his face, Kokoro, or Koko for short, was the very image of a harmless angel-in-training.

Until he becomes angry.

That was one thing one would never want to see if one wished to live longer.

Thankfully for the residents of fluffy-cloud kingdom, it had happened only once and that was three hundred years ago.

The poor chap had ended up in the Ethereal Hospital's intensive care for sixty years.

In summary, Koko plus anger equals intensive care.

"Here, let me give you a hand." Saying so, Koko reached down and grab him up by the sleeve and jerked him up.

Without knowing it himself, Natsume had somehow found himself waist-deep in the fluffy clouds of Heaven's floor.

That was another bad thing about this place: no discriminating thoughts of Heaven or you might just find yourself plunging downwards through the clouds into the realms of mortal-kind.

"Hn" The boy glared at the offending clouds as he found his balance once again before looking curiously at the blond angel, one dark brow arched.

"What are you doing here?" He asked rudely, dusting off the offending bits of cloud that had stuck onto him.

Politeness was something not in Hyuuga Natsume's vocabulary.

"Oh, nothing. Just wanted to inform you that Mr. Important up there," he pointed upwards, "says that you can start your exam anytime."

"And you?"

"I will be your examiner." Saying so, he beamed a brilliant smile at the now scowling dark-haired boy.

"Can I forfeit now? 'Cause I heard that Hell is giving auditions now to aspiring minions." Natsume grumbled as he glared down at the almost forgotten and very offending piece of paper.

"Nope. Here let me see that," Koko grabbed the piece of paper out of Natsume's hands and proceeded to scan the little piece of paper.

"Well, it doesn't seem so bad." Saying so, Koko's smile widened.

He knew how much Natsume hated doing 'extra' things like these, just as he knew that beneath that hard exterior lay a warm and caring heart.

"..." Natsume turned and stalked off, leaving Koko to follow behind, talking about how he had seen worse exam conditions than Natsume's.

"You know, you have it way better than many other angels. There was this once I knew this poor guy who was paired up with a dog as his examination and he was afraid of dogs. So he ended up screaming his way through the entire exam. And then there was this guy who was paired up with a psychopath and he ended up having to receiving therapy in the Ethereal Hospital for two hundred years..."

* * *

_Meanwhile, in the mortal realms..._

No one took note of the woman who sat alone on the park bench at the remote edge of the park feeding the pigeons who gathered around her crumbs of stale bread tossed meticulously bit by bit.

She wasn't a stunner after all, nor did she stand out among the crowd with her ordinary brown hair and eyes.

She was, simply, an ordinary looking girl with sad brown eyes.

A small sad smile edged into her face as she watched the amusing antics of the pigeons as they fought for the single crumb of bread each time.

Happiness was something that had eluded her ever since the death of both her parent's death two years ago, leaving a void in her life that not even her best friend Hotaru could fill.

Mikan desperately wanted to fill up the void in her life.

On that fateful night, Sakura Mikan lifted her eyes up to the starry skies above her and prayed:

_Oh God, if you can hear me, please, help me. I want to become happy again._

One moment she was alone on the bench, the next moment, something heavy fell into her arms, eliciting a small 'oof' from Mikan at the sudden weight.

Mikan looked down in shock at the pair of ruby-red eyes that looked back at her, one dark brow arched in amusement.

"Yo." He drawled out. "Say hi to your angel."

* * *

**A/n: No offense to anyone all around, a fic made solely for my pleasure and those who love to read crazy fics like these :')**

**R & R!**


End file.
